


Vid: Moonlight Shadow

by violace



Series: vids by violace [19]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: You taught me the courage of stars before you left; how light carries on endlessly, even after death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** Moonlight Shadow by Mike Oldfield ft. Maggie Reilly
> 
> download & info [here](http://violace.dreamwidth.org/21853.html).  
> Also available on [Tumblr](http://violace.tumblr.com/post/155007035991/you-taught-me-the-courage-of-stars-before-you).


End file.
